Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time
is a special based on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. Episode Plot Dialga, along with its three Lake Guardians: Azelf, Mesprit and Uxie, guard the artifacts known as the Time Gears. However, the artifacts were stolen and time started changing, as new dungeons started to appear throughout the realm. Pokémon started becoming confused and violent, which is why exploration teams were created: to arrest outlaw Pokémon, discover new dungeons and treasures and help those in need. However, dark times befell the land, putting the world of Pokémon in danger. Wigglytuff, the guildmaster, has sent Chimchar and Piplup on a quest. Chatot doubts if they will be safe to reach the Hidden Land., but Corphish reminds Chatot they have the Relic Fragment. Sunflora remembers the fragment will allow them to pass by Dialga safely. Bidoof considers Chimchar and Piplup lucky, while Loudred believes Chimchar and Piplup are taking a rest on Lapras' back by now. Wigglytuff falls asleep with his eyes closed, disappointing Chatot. Lapras is carrying Chimchar, Piplup and Grovyle, the latter telling the Temporal Tower will be destroyed. Grovyle explains time started to stop before the Time Gears were taken. This is due to Dialga changing into its primal form. Chimchar and Piplup realize if the Time Gears are not delivered to Temporal Tower soon, the whole time will stop, and Dialga will certainly attempt to stop them. To prevent these events, Grovyle clarifies Dialga must be stopped. Lapras carries the trio and shows a foggy spot, where they can access the Hidden Land. They go up and ride the waves. They find themselves in the skies and go towards a floating piece of land, the Hidden Land. Piplup remembers when he woke up as a Pokémon, he couldn't believe he was a Pokémon and that others can talk. Fortunately, he teamed up with Piplup and became a member of Poképals, then started to complete missions. After a lot of training and completed missions, they achieved the golden rank. Piplup tells Chimchar while he does not remember anything from his human life, Piplup thinks he knows why he is here: to save the world. Grovyle notices the Temporal Tower in the distance, where lies the edge of time. Chimchar wonders how will they access the floating tower, so Lapras advises them to take a path to the temple and find the Rainbow Stoneship. Team Poképals enter the temple and come to the top, where Chimchar notices the floor design having the same image as the one on his Relic Fragment. Piplup notices a stone tablet. Grovyle sees it is written in Unown language, which he and Piplup can read from, since he did research in the future. Piplup admits he forgot how to read the language, so Grovyle reads the letters. Close to the temple, a rift starts opening. Grovyle removes the mud and finds a place for a stone to be put it, since the entire temple is the Rainbow Stoneship, which will transport them to Temporal Tower. Chimchar attempts to place the stone, but he, Grovyle and Piplup are attacked by Sableye. A Dusknoir appears and takes the Relic Fragment. Dusknoir admits Dialga sent him and Sableye to protect the future by defending the temple. Dusknoir leaves the Sableye, who attack Team Poképals. Dark clouds gather at the village, where the Wigglytuff guild's members gather to attack. However, Wigglytuff doubts that will be of use, though they have to believe in Chimchar and Piplup in succeeding in this mission. The members hold hands, hoping Team Poképals do not give up, as time stops for them. Chimchar uses Flamethrower, Piplup stikes with Hydro Pump and Grovyle attacks with Bullet Seed, hitting the Sableye. Grovyle is more focused on Dusknoir, who plans on going to the future with the Relic Fragment to keep Team Poképals away from Temporal Tower. Grovyle uses Energy Ball, Chimchar Fire Spin and Piplup Whirlpool, combining the attacks to sweep Sableye away. Dusknoir almost reaches the portal, but is pulled by Grovyle. Dusknoir starts spinning, getting away from Grovyle's grasp and uses Dark Pulse, hitting Team Poképals. Dusknoir claims they don't have the strength to defeat him; Chimchar sees Dusknoir is too strong but Grovyle is certain he has a weak spot. Piplup reminds Chimchar they are fighting this for their friends and the world. Dusknoir starts charging, so Team Poképals realize they have just one chance to defeat Dusknoir. Dusknoir uses Shadow Ball, but the move is countered by Grovyle's Energy Ball, Chimchar's Fire Spin and Piplup's Whirlpool. The attacks push over to Dusknoir, who gets hit and defeated. The Sableye retreat, while Chimchar takes the Relic Fragment and goes up. Grovyle and Piplup follow him, but Dusknoir reminds Grovyle if they defeat Dialga, then future Pokémon, including Dusknoir, Grovyle and Piplup (who came from the future), will disappear. Piplup asks Grovyle if that is the truth. Grovyle confirms this, but they came here to save time, for as long as time flows, there will be peace. Grovyle admits when he came to the world for the first time, he could've seen sunlight, since there is only but darkness in the future. Grovyle reminds Piplup even if they would will disappear, the future will be kept safe, a sacrifice they have to accept. Piplup understands this, as they have to defeat Dialga to keep the time from stopping and to keep the world from being consumed in darkness. Grovyle admits there is something that has changed since they came here, since in the future they were fully prepared for what is to come and there was nothing to lose. Chimchar yells they should get up. Grovyle realizes Chimchar has grown fond of Piplup and will be sad to hear what will befall Piplup. Chimchar is annoyed at Grovyle and Piplup, since they are taking too much time discussing. Suddenly, Dusknoir regained power and uses Dark Pulse, attacking Chimchar and taking the Relic Fragment. Chimchar hits Dusknoir, who drops the fragment. Piplup receives the fragment, so Dusknoir uses Dark Pulse, though Grovyle takes the hit. Despite being wounded, Grovyle runs and holds Dusknoir and jumps into the air, planning on going to the future with him. Chimchar is terrified, doubting he is as strong as Grovyle (who cannot return back), but Grovyle has full confidence in Chimchar's skills. Grovyle jumps off and throws away the bag to Piplup and Chimchar, containing the Time Gears they have to set up. Grovyle is glad to have met Piplup and thinks of him and Chimchar of being a great team. Grovyle hopes they will protect the sunrise for everyone's sake and disappears into the portal with Dusknoir and the portal closes. Piplup and Chimchar cry for their friend, but Chimchar promises to make a better world for the future. Piplup doubts Chimchar knows Piplup will disappear once they stop Dialga and Chimchar will be left alone, meaning the team will be disbanded. Chimchar tells this is for Grovyle, as he places the Relic Fragment in the spot. The Rainbow Stoneship takes Piplup and Chimchar to the Temporal Tower, where Dialga awaits. Category:Specials